


At the Grown-Up Table

by AetherAria



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Gen, i don't know what to tag this it's JUST because i wanted to write it, i need more sabrina in my life that's all, it's just fun, superhero found families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 02:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7022476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really self-indulgent mini-fic because scowlofjustice made me think about Megamind and Metro Man as mentor figures for a teen version of my superhero OC, Blacklight, and I could not possibly resist that. This may only be interesting to me, buuuuuuut whatever. I put the lead-up, not-quite-fic babble (which may be longer than the ACTUAL fic, lmao) in the notes, just for context.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the Grown-Up Table

**Author's Note:**

  * For [scowlofjustice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scowlofjustice/gifts).



> [Punky little teen Blacklight runs away from home to the Big City to be a proper crimefighter and immediately sticks her nose in where it doesn’t belong, trying to Bring Megamind to Justice. Megs is just ????????? who even is this??? & obviously she’s not much of a problem, she’s enthusiastic but untrained and he can handle one little vigilante, obviously, but-
> 
> she’s so young-
> 
> and he may have started his career young but that was because he had no choice, what is this girl thinking? & he lectures her a bit before he sends her off on her way and thinks, ok, that was weird
> 
> but she keeps
> 
> coming
> 
> back
> 
> & he knows that she’s doing other stuff, she’s getting a Reputation in the city, is this kid even going to school? is she sleeping? he swears she’s getting thinner (Megamind pretends not to see Minion stuff some fresh fruit into the pockets on her patched, hand-made utility belt when she’s knocked out)-
> 
> he spends his time with her flip-flopping wildly between his script about how her talents would be Better Served in Villainy, She Should Really Switch Sides, and then blurting unplanned that her parents are probably worried about her, seriously, kid! if you die in an alleyway how will they feel? just because you’ve got powers doesn’t mean you have to spend your nights dodging bullets, at least wait until you can legally drink before you start flinging yourself into danger, no i don’t care that you can freerun up the side of a building and do a backflip, that is not the point
> 
> eventually he cracks and sends brainbots to follow her, finds to his horror that she’s been squatting in an abandoned building, living off of coffee and bakery leftovers
> 
> and what
> 
> the hell
> 
> meanwhile, Metro Man has been low-pressure mentoring Sabrina, mostly they just hang out on rooftops and have ice cream, and she absolutely loves flying with him. He’s not 100% sure what her situation is, and he knows better than to pressure her about it, but he figures that she’ll be safer if he keeps an eye on her, at least
> 
> The two of them deal with very different levels of crime, and that makes Sabrina feel like she’s doing something important, protecting people who wouldn’t be protected otherwise, and Metro Man is relieved, because hey! he can’t convince her to stop the heroics or go home, but he can at least keep her from tangling with supervillains (as far as he knows), which would be way more dangerous than just stopping muggings and helping battered women to shelters, and frankly, she is taking a little of the burden of Metro’s crime off of his shoulders
> 
> Eventually, Blacklight full-on crashes a confrontation between Metro Man and Megamind and-
> 
> and-]

When Blacklight dropped down from the ceiling into a really cool, dramatic crouching pose (stick the landing- _yes_ ), the villain and the hero both looked at her, and then began shouting at the exact same time. Not- not exactly the intended effect.

“Don’t you _dare_ touch the kid, Megamind, I am not joking around here-” overlapping with, “Get- get _out_ of here Sabrina! It’s the middle of the goddamn night, go _home_ -” before they both froze, each giving the other a look of horror.

In the pause, Blacklight stood up, dusting herself off and pouting. “Dude, don’t use my civilian name while I’m in costume.”

“You-” Megamind scowled at Metro Man. “How do you know her?”

“A- a friend, I’m- mentoring,” he was concerned with the way Megamind was positioning his body, angled protectively between him and the kid. “That is _so_ not important- how do _you_ know her?”

“You’re _mentoring_ her?” Megamind’s expression went cold with fury. “Not only are you _aware_ that this child is risking her life on a nightly basis, you’re _complicit_ in it? How can you justify- she’s like twelve!”

“I’m-” Sabrina stopped herself from saying _almost fourteen_. She knew for a fact that wouldn’t help her case. “I’m old enough! I’m old for my age! Why are we talking?” She gestured to Metro Man. “Shouldn’t we be, like, taking down the villain together, now? I wanna _help_.”

Megamind rolled his eyes, lifted his watch-communicator to his lips and said, “Code: Grab Her Already!”

Before she could react, something like eight brainbots had swarmed in and lifted her into the air, holding her in place like a marionette with their oddly gentle hand-things. “No no no, not again, come _on_ , no fair! Mets, dude- a little help here?”

“Did you know she’s sleeping on a _futon_ in a _warehouse_?” Megamind hissed, and Metro Man’s mouth dropped open. “No? I didn’t _think_ so.”

“She-” he shot a look up at the juvenile in question. “You sit tight up there. We,” he gave Megamind a wary grimace, “clearly need to talk.”

“Yes,” said Megamind, eyes flicking between the hero and the teenager. “ _Clearly_.”


End file.
